Pieces of the Heart
by punnylove
Summary: The men Veronica Mars gave her heart to, and those who gave her theirs in return. Some will be AU. "Logan, get off of me so I can finish my paper, or I'll tell dad you've been crashing here for a week." "...getting off."
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: Drabble series of the men Veronica Mars gave her heart to, and those who gave her theirs in return. Some will be AU. Veronica**/**All_

* * *

><p><strong>1. Detective<strong>

She was supposed to be the detective, so why isn't she able to figure out how the annoyance and anger she usually feels towards the Sheriff dissipates whenever their bodies come into contact? Her final conclusion is that Don Lamb is just abnormally talented in throwing her off-balance, and that she should just stay as far away from him as possible.

Unfortunately, ever since she became legal, the Sheriff seems to go out of his way to get her into handcuffs.

**2. ** **Golden**

Before everything, she and Duncan had been Neptune High's classic sweethearts—not as scandalously glorious as Lily and Logan, but still the example of ideal romance that each incoming freshman sighed over. Years later, Veronica looks back at their old photos and wonders how something seemingly so perfect tarnished so quickly.

**3. Fate**

He first meets her duck-taped naked to the flagpole, which isn't a good impression by any means, but he manages to redeem himself by becoming her right-hand man—only to get firmly stuck in the Friend Zone. After his mother starts dating her father, Wallace Fennel decides that Fate just really doesn't want him to get with Veronica Mars.

**4. Impressions**

Lilly was always silver—beautiful, mysterious, sensual, and easily tarnished. Remembering his days with the Kane wild child, Logan wonders how he failed to realize that, compared to Veronica's pure gold, Lilly had never been more than a flashy trinket.

And while Veronica's gold had been purified and made even more beautiful after her trials by fire, Lilly's fire had burned her and left her open and bleeding on her pool deck, unable to ever experience the transformation from girl to woman.

**5. Mother**

The first time his daughter asks him who her mother is, he's too choked up to reply. The second time, he tries to picture Meg in his mind but ends up describing a passionate, intelligent, independent private detective instead. By the time he finishes relaying Veronica's first adventure with Wallace, his daughter is asleep, a peaceful smile on his face, and he's left with the heartache of wondering what could have been if he'd been braver and taken Veronica with him when he escaped.

**6. Provocation**

"Get out of my way, Mars."

"Make me."

Logan thinks that he's probably enjoying hefting her tiny body over his shoulder and carrying her outside too much, but the challenging way she'd been sticking out her chin had totally asked for it.

**7. Modest**

She didn't flaunt her body the way some of the other girls did, but watching her stride confidently in Meg's cheerleading uniform, Logan remembered why she and Lilly had been ranked the hottest girls in Neptune. Watching as Duncan's eyes followed his girlfriend and his ex, he knew he wasn't the only one.

**8. Stupid**

Out of all the possible candidates, Dick Casablancas knew he probably had the least claim to Veronica Mars—as well as the slimmest chance, if it even existed, of ending up as her boyfriend. But hey, he was already known around the school for not being too bright, so what was the harm in asking her out?

**9. Bilingual**

Weevil's got pretty good control over his hormones, but somehow listening to Veronica chatter away in near-perfect Spanish is the sexiest thing he's ever heard. He thinks that maybe it's because another blonde vixen never even bothered to learn how to properly greet his grandmother in her native language.

**10. Rebel**

Troy's never been one to break social rules, but one look at the blonde trying to fix her tire and he knows that despite the warnings the 09ers have been dropping all day, he's going to get to know this girl better. When she quirks an eyebrow at him and introduces him to her infamously sharp tongue, he decides that she's worth risking his status for.

**11. DNA**

The days after Lilly died, Duncan found himself plagued with nightmares—the worst being him standing over Lilly's bloody body, only to find Veronica is suddenly the one lying dead and cold at his feet. His mother walks calmly out of the house then and tells him that he's killed both his sisters, but no worries, they'll cover it up for him.

After the third time, he starts taking his pills without complaints.

**12. Cute**

She acts like such a hardcore rebel all the time, and Weevil knows that she takes pride in the fact that no one messes with her without consequences—so he doesn't inform her that half-of-the-time, she still looks like the perky, golden-haired pixie she really is.

**13. Fans**

Wallace knows that Veronica thinks that everyone at Neptune—with painfully few exceptions—hates her, but he knows firsthand that she has a surprising amount of secret fans, and even fan-clubs, among the student population. He never attends one of their meetings or even lets them know he knows they exist, but really, he's probably a much bigger fan than any of them.

**14. Revenge**

There's nothing scarier than Veronica Mars' bad-side, and Sheriff Lamb knows that pressing her to the wall and kissing her senseless will probably result in his testicles being forcibly removed—so he focuses on making the experience so mind-shattering that she can't remember to get angry.

Veronica knows perfectly well what he's doing, but she's got her fingers buried in his hair and she can see sparks behind her eyelids, so she lets him slide.

**15. Drunk**

Drunk Veronica is affectionate Veronica. Swallowing hard as he tries to remove her tugging arms from his jeans, Leo silently forces himself to remember that she's still underage, and to push her down on the bed and give in to the smoldering in her eyes would probably result in his ass in jail and the former Sheriff shooting him in the head.

**16. Control**

Watching as she stalks around the table, carelessly revealing their secrets before finally nailing the thief, Logan has to admit that an in-control Veronica is a very hot Veronica.

**17. Tutor**

She's gotten straight A's since forever and is one of the most intelligent people he's ever met, so Piz feels flattered, to say the least, when Veronica asks him for help with her dying computer. (She does say it's because Mac's out of town, but hey, he was her first guy-choice, right?)

He promises that he'll have it fixed by the next day, conveniently forgetting to mention that he doesn't know squat about tech. Three hours of fiddling and several close calls later, he finally gives up and calls in Max, who has the machine up-and-running in less than ten minutes.

The fifty bucks he's forced to fork over is completely worth seeing the smile of gratitude on her face.

**18. Father**

Sheriff Mars is kind, funny, a total guy's guy, and the best adult to go to for advice—but he's also the scariest "father-of-the-girlfriend" to meet, even if you've already met him. Several times. When he was hauling your ass to jail.

For some reason, as Keith stared a hole straight through him and casually informed him that he was still licensed to use a gun, Weevil thought that was probably not the best way to be acquainted with the first-place man in Veronica's life.

**19. Family**

She's an only child with a single parent, and completely unused to large family celebrations. Watching her as she laughs and chatters with his cousins, tías, and uncles, however, Weevil thinks that, despite the obvious blonde hair and white skin, Veronica Mars fits right in with the Navarro household.

**20. Tease**

The simplest things she did could sometimes provoke the boys around her to distraction. Take the way she was worrying her bottom lip as she took her Calculus test, for example—Piz would be lucky if he didn't fail the class.

**21. Oil**

Watching as Veronica licked her fingers teasingly clean of the glossy oil, Logan wanted to groan in frustration. How was it that he'd always thought of her as the beautiful, sweet background to Lilly's dynamic front-and-center?

**22. Painting**

He had an affinity for the arts, and in his years after Neptune and Veronica, Troy has drawn several portraits of the beautiful blonde who he never should have left. When he sees her at Hearst, he decides to go home and burn all the paintings, because nothing can compare to the original.

**23. Music**

As Piz adjusts Veronica's hands, and slides in behind her to adjust the way she's holding his guitar, he's never been more glad that he plays an instrument.

**24. Gambling**

She wins the five-thousand dollars at the Echolls Christmas Poker Game easily, and despite her affectations at being modest, the smirk on her face gives her away.

"Just how experienced are you at this?" Logan finally demanded, throwing down his cards in disgust.

Veronica's smirk grew. "The stereotype about cops getting together to play cards? Not a myth, it turns out. I learned to play poker before third grade."

**25. Gambling (part 2)**

She may be good at gambling with money, but when it comes to her heart, she's always a bit reserved. Too reserved at times. Those around her often wish that she could show the same skill with love as she does with cards—but then again, Keith was the one who taught her how to play and he'd be glad to see his daughter die an old maid.

**26. Table**

It was undoubtedly the filthiest thing he's ever fantasized about, but screwing Veronica over the interrogation table is just so damn _hot _that Sheriff Lamb can't seem to let it go.

**27. Future**

She's going to do great things one day, and Weevil just _knows _that one day he'll be watching TV and her name and picture will pop up with some stupid reporter gushing about how she's "accomplished the impossible" or some other bullshit. He knows perfectly well that marrying him will just tie her down.

He's still the happiest man in the world when she says yes.

**28. Competition**

He expected it from Duncan, Piz, Weevil—even Troy, despite her claim that he was out of her life. Watching as Wallace slung an arm casually around Veronica's shoulders, however, Logan wonders if his greatest rival had been hiding in the guise of Veronica's best friend all along.

**29. Backup**

Backup loves Wallace, loves Logan, loves Weevil, and loves Duncan. For some reason, however, he just can't stand Piz. The poor boy has found himself pushed to the ground with a snarling pitbull in his face more than once, and despite Veronica's efforts to ingratiate the boy to the dog, Backup isn't having any of it.

He _knows _he smells cat on the blonde's clothes.

**30. Peanut Butter**

She gets a little on the side of her mouth, but that's ok because it's just that much sweeter when Duncan reaches over and kisses it off.

* * *

><p><em>Want more? Have suggestions? Review!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Many thanks to Josielynn for her input and ideas._

* * *

><p><strong>1. Veronica Mars<strong>

If he'd heard the name before he met her, Wallace would have imagined some crusty old librarian with red, frizzy hair, bad breath, and long, ankle-length skirts. After he catches a glimpse of her in the halls, those thoughts are banished to wherever those things go, and now he can't remember a time when "Veronica" didn't mean his blonde, kickass best friend.

**2. Marshmallow**

When they're not fighting or bickering or trying to save each other, sometimes Veronica and Logan have the chance to actually act like a regular couple. It's during these times that Veronica realizes that her jaded, cynical boyfriend can actually be quite the romantic.

(It's also during times like these that she figures that there's some truth to Wallace's claim of her "marshmallowness," because how else would she explain the way her insides go all soft when Logan opens the door for her, brings her hand-picked flowers, or takes her on a picnic on the beach?)

**3. Quietness**

People think that being on stakeouts all the time must be as glorious and exciting as Hollywood portrays it to be—but Veronica knows the truth.

Stakeouts are boring.

She often brings a Calculus book and tries to study, but the fact that she needs to be on alert for the money shot means that she rarely gets any work done. Still—despite the long hours of sitting silently in her car with her camera in her hand and no one around, she learns to enjoy the peace.

When Weevil and his gang bother that peace for the first time, she's a bit annoyed but lets it go. The second night, she spots a dark figure in leather parked just a couple blocks too close to be a coincidence. The third night, she stalks over and demands why Weevil is following her, but he's gone before she arrives.

Eventually, she learns to live with the fact that, for some reason, the leader of the PCHers likes to follow her around on stakeouts, and eventually, Weevil's bike gets parked closer and closer to her car, until it's a habit for them to comfortably wait together for whatever shot will get the Mars family another paycheck.

And, Veronica thinks, glancing at Weevil out of the corner of her eye, maybe having someone else to share the quietness isn't so bad after all.

**3. Girly**

Even after they've both graduated from Hearst—she's gone on to become a full-fledged FBI Agent and he's made his mark in the world of millionaires getting richer through the stock market—Logan can make Veronica feel like a pre-teen getting ready for her first date.

After she catches herself fussing over which black, soft skirt to wear—the knee-length or the calf-length one—Veronica finally decides that there's just something about Logan Echolls that brings out the worst in her. (She doesn't admit that the look on his face when she arrives is worth the hours she took to prepare.)

**4. Pink**

Duncan sees the pink girl and sometimes Veronica likes that. It isn't often that she goes back to the pre-Lilly Veronica—the one with the long blonde hair and innocent eyes. The one who depended on Duncan for guidance and leadership.

Today's Veronica's all too comfortable taking leadership on her own—but sometimes, when she just wants to relax, she sits back and lets Duncan take the lead. It's not often that this pink-clothed, sweetheart Veronica comes out, and as of now she's never let anyone see that side of her but Duncan.

She thinks that it's because he's the only one who loved her before and after Lilly's death—the only one who's seen pink Veronica and leather-wearing, snarky Veronica, but loved them both.

**5. Superhero**

Piz sees Veronica as a superhero. He has no illusions—no matter how hard he works, radio-broadcasting will never be as heroic as saving lives or solving mysteries, and Veronica has done both before most teens realize what they want to do with their lives.

Still—if he can't be the hero in their relationship, Piz knows he'd be perfectly content to be her sidekick, because what superhero doesn't need someone to hold them after they're done saving the world and remind them why it's all worth it?

**6. Pictures**

His grandma injures her hip one day and Weevil takes over cleaning duties at the Echolls household until she gets better—under the radar, of course, he couldn't have word leaking out that he was playing maid to an 09er. He does enjoy snooping around in Logan's room, however, and one day while he's cleaning under the bed, he stumbles upon a box labeled **BEFORE LILLY** in big, bolded letters.

Of course he opens it, and to his surprise the first picture that falls out isn't that of his dead ex-girlfriend, but of a different blonde with a pink sweater on and MARS printed on the back of her soccer uniform. As he shoves the box back under the bed and leaves the room, there's only one question on Weevil's mind.

_Why does Echolls have a picture of twelve-year old V in a box under his bed?_

**7. Justice**

She may say that the only reason she helps others is for the cash, but everyone who knows anything about her knows that Veronica never turns away anyone who really needs help—and she never actually asks for money until the job is done and the case is closed.

Just ask Mandy. And Justin. Both will swear on everything they hold dear that Veronica Mars fights for justice with everything she has—and they wouldn't be far off. Veronica Mars fights for justice with everything she has—and even things that she doesn't have.

When Wallace, Weevil, and her other friends understand that, suddenly doing her favors don't seem like such a big deal.

**8. Father/Daughter**

Veronica used to hate the fact that her father wasn't normal. She used to wish that Keith was an accountant, or a pharmacist—something boring and normal that wouldn't require so much sacrifice. Something that wouldn't have put Veronica in the position of choosing between him and her friends.

Something that wouldn't have led to her mother leaving.

But then, she would never have met Wallace—she can't imagine her pre-Lilly self doing anything more than asking Duncan to cut Wallace down for her—or found Mandy's dog, or learned how strong she could really be. And that's why, at the end of the day, Veronica realizes that she'd never give up the father she has now.

**9. Cherished**

To be perfectly honest—Duncan was a gentleman and Logan could be romantic, but Leo's the only one who ever made her feel like the only girl in the about his barely-there accent and magnetic smile—perhaps the saying about Italians being the best lovers was true after all.

**10. Smart**

She may be a 5.0 student who manages to fight crime on the side and still lead a decently well-balanced life—but when it comes to realizing just how much her friends love her, Veronica can be incredibly dense. But that's ok, because they're all too willing to remind her.


	3. Chapter 3

_Part 3! Will probably be the last for awhile, unless someone specifically requests more. Reviews welcome!_

* * *

><p><strong>1. Blue<strong>

Whenever Trina had somehow blackmailed him into watching her favorite sappy dramas, he'd always made her mad by scoffing at the characters she deemed "deep" and he labeled "wimpy." It isn't after his breakup with Veronica and his subsequent days as a virtual zombie that he realizes why exactly the melancholy, sad-eyed men in the movies did what they did.

**2. Green**

He's never really looked good in anything besides black, grown, and occasionally white—so he knows the look on his face as Veronica supports the drunk-off-his-ass Logan Echolls isn't pretty. At this point, Leo doesn't much care anyway.

**3. Red**

_So__ this__ is__ what __it__ means__ to__ see __red,_ is Logan's last coherent thought before his fist crashes into Piz's jaw. Later, he realizes that the scarlet that shoots out from the various wounds on the other boy's body isn't a bad color either. Nor is the shade of Veronica's strawberry lipstick. It's just a pity that she's using them to yell at him.

**4. Purple**

"I'll have you know that purple is a color for royalty. Kings wore this color, emperors paid millions to have a cape this shade."

"Piz…that's ancient history. Nowadays, purple skinny-jeans just ain't cool."

"So, you're saying Ver—girls don't like purple?"

"Not on dudes like you they don't."

**5.****Black**

Logan's never felt so cliché than the moment he realized that without Veronica's smiles, his life was completely dark. Then again, with his past, his family—or lack of a family, and choice of friends, maybe it wasn't such an exaggeration after all.

**6. Valentine's Day**

It's an uncharacteristic show of sweetness when Veronica hands him brownies for Valentine's Day. Of course, he ruins it by leering and asking how she'd prefer repayment—Weevil has a reputation to uphold, after all, and letting her know how much he actually appreciates the gesture would totally mess that up.

**7. Tough**

She's always hidden her tears from him before, so Leo feels especially honored when she throws herself into his arms for comfort after a particularly harrowing experience with the Fitzpatricks. Stroking her soft blonde hair, he wonders if she realizes how much strength she's shown by being willing to show her weakness.

**8. Dance**

She could be drunk, undercover, or fuckin' _both_, and he knows that she probably won't remember this in the morning—but, holding her in his arms and she rocked her hips against his and moved her fingers through her hair, Weevil doesn't really care.

**9. Teacher**

He's her professor, and even if she's the smartest kid that's ever stepped foot in his classroom, she's far too young for him. Still, he holds onto a bit of hope until she finds out about his affair and he can see her respect dying in those big, heart-breaking eyes. Then he realizes that she's too good for him too.

**10. Kiss**

It's nothing like the first kiss that she shared with Duncan, or the passionate way she and Logan ground themselves into each other as if afraid to let go. When Cassidy first kisses Veronica Mars, it's sweet and scared and _please tell me I didn__'__t mess that up_.

**11. Kiss (Part 2)**

Veronica's always been perceptive, and she knows the consequences of Beaver—no, Cassidy—sitting next to her at lunch and buying her flowers and asking her out. Sometimes, she wonders if she's a horrible person for wanting a friend so badly that she's willing to put him through that.

**12. Hug**

It's all innocence and friendship, but as Veronica squeezes him chest to chest and Wallace realizes that he can literally feel every curve of her lithe, muscled body, he realizes that his own body sort of wishes it was something more. He pulls away before he embarrasses himself.

**13.****Paper**

"Logan, I have a paper due tomorrow, and I've still got a couple pages to write."

"Mmph."

"Logan, I really need to ace this class, so could you please…"

"Mmhmm."

"Logan!"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Get off of me and let me finish my assignment." A pause. "Or I'll let my dad know you've been crashing in my room for a week."

"Getting off."

**14.****Leopard**

She's always been the one to throw him off-balance, but nothing could prepare her for the new Don Lamb who was actually _nice_ and _competent._ Better than competent, even. Maybe, Veronica mused as she watched him cuff the ex-mayor, a leopard could change his spots.

**15. Stars**

Sometimes, after a particularly bad case or a fight with Logan, she wanders down the street just to look at the sky. She never thinks to wonder why no one ever bothers her—petite blondes walking alone at midnight are usually found dead in gutters, or worse—but the PCHers unobtrusively hanging out a couple blocks away from wherever Veronica chooses to go are enough to ensure her safety. Still, Weevil grumps as he catches a glimpse of blonde heading out her door, couldn't she just buy a freakin' telescope or something?

**16. Moon**

There's no light in the sky the night Duncan leaves. Veronica knows because she spent it curled up in a ball on the beach, feeling the wind blow away the tears on her cheeks. After a couple hours, Logan finds her asleep and looking so broken that his heart cracks even more than it already has.

**17. Sun**

Lily always found it annoying that while she burned under the sun, Veronica always managed to tan gracefully. After she informs her best friend of this fact, Veronica smiles innocently at her and replies that after spending so much time with her, of course she'd develop resistance to the sun. Lilly doesn't know why she's blushing, because everyone knows she's fabulous, but to have her best friend say it so matter-of-factly is making her look all lobstery again.

**18. Bugs**

Veronica laughs as she plucks the spider off Duncan's shoulder, and the taller boy can't help but think wryly that isn't it his job to get the creepy-crawlies away from her?

**19. Legacy**

Keith Mars always knew that Veronica would break hearts—after all, despite everything she did to deny it, she was Lianne's daughter and attracted just as many men. Still, it didn't mean he had to welcome all the young men who dropped by looking for his daughter.

**20.**** Stay**

It's a clear day with just enough clouds to block the normally blistering sun. Her cases are closed, her college applications are in, and for once Veronica Mars doesn't have anything better to do than to laugh and watch movies with her best friends. Lying on the couch and trying not to laugh at Wallace's cornball choice, she has to admit that sometimes, she wishes her entire life would stay like this.


End file.
